


Семья

by KisVani



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani





	Семья

Кейли опять назвала его идиотом. Зои глянула сначала на нее, потом на Мэла, и пожала плечами. Субординация, вбитая в подкорку, не позволяла ей согласиться вслух, но доказывать обратное она тоже не стала. Джейн хмыкнул. Саймон страдальчески закатил глаза, а Ривер вообще будто бы не заметила. Инары здесь не было, но вряд ли ее реакция кого-то бы удивила.

— Но это прибыльное дело, – попытался урезонить их Мэл. – И не такое опасное, как кажется.  
— Когда я в последний раз такое слышал, – сказал Саймон, – мы убегали от толпы разъяренных местных, которые собирались разорвать нас всех лошадями.  
— А не повесить? – спросила Кейли.  
— Большая часть голосовала за то, чтоб нас разорвали, – напомнил ей Саймон. – Хотя, думаю, они бы могли совместить.  
— Эй, народ, все помнят, что нам нужны деньги?  
Все, кроме Ривер, скривились, как от кислого.  
— Да, помним, – ответил за всех Джейн.  
— Можно было предупредить не в форме: «Мы летим к этой луне, будем через пару часов», – пробурчал Саймон.

Это было странно и чертовски пугало Малькольма Рейнольдса. Нет, не их работа, а его команда. Он видел такое еще на войне: потеряв нескольких людей и попав в передрягу, в первые дни все работали слажено, утешая и поддерживая друг друга, а потом пытались разбежаться, чтобы предаться горю в одиночестве. А с его командой этого не случалось. Они были почти как прежде, только более усталые, более печальные, более осторожные…

— Не грусти, – Ривер, как обычно, вошла беззвучно.  
Она забралась в кресло пилота и стала смотреть на Мэла, не моргая.  
— Почему? – спросил он, не уточняя, о чем именно.   
Ривер Тэм и так знала.  
— Мы семья, – она наклонила голову к плечу и так замерла.  
А когда Мэл уже решил, что разговор на этом закончился, продолжила:  
— Люди умирают, семья – нет. И не бойся – все получится. Но к заказчику лучше не идти.  
— Не пойдем, – кивнул Мэл.  
Она распрямила шею, улыбнулась и, спрыгнув с кресла, убежала из кабины.  
— Мы семья, – повторил Мэл. – Семья…


End file.
